In the Eyes of a Seeker
by Dandy352
Summary: a story of how their unconditional love came to be from different perspectives
1. The Day I Met Her by James Potter

******Disclaimer****: **HP isn't mine. We're all amazed by JK Rowling and the producers.

* * *

**IN THE EYES OF A SEEKER**

_by Dandy352_

_A story of how their unconditional love came to be from different perspectives_

* * *

**1.**

**_'The Day I Met Her' _****_as told by James Potter_**

** ..**

When I came to Hogwarts, I'm just a young wizard like the rest of the freshmen at the time. I had everything prepared. I was nervous yet excited on how things will turn out for me. My dad used to remind me to just enjoy the ride, fly as high as I can but never forget that it's the journey and not the height of my flight that matters. So that day when I first stepped at platform 9 ¾ all I ever wanted was to acquaint myself with some other blokes, make friends and fit in. I'd never thought about becoming Quidditch captain, yet. Being chaser was enough, or seeker maybe, but never captain, not yet captain. I haven't even touched a book, not even in Transfiguration. I haven't got a clue what our first lessons will be, nor did I care.

I had my wand: mahogany, 11 inches, pliable. I had my owl which I named Ludwig. I had my trunk which carried everything I think I'll need: clothes, towel, tooth brush, books, quill and other things. I didn't enter Hogwarts with the invisibility cloak, well not, since it was yet to be given to me.

So I stood there, like the rest of the blokes. I'm an only child. My parents treat me like a prince, if that's what you'll call it. It took me a while of convincing them but I managed to let them leave me to be independent. They left when they were sure I had everything I need. I had to wait in line as other witches and wizards board the train. I know I'm rather impatient but I know I'm good enough to socialize. Bringing my trunk was also a little hustle so I was hurrying. I remember sighing, then looking sideways. And that's when I spotted her for the very first time.

She looked beautiful with the yellow sundress. It was rather cold and she had a white blazer on top. Her red hair was let down, shoulder length. Green eyes met mine for a second. She must have thought I was weird, looking at her with my mouth agape – well I wasn't sure about the agape part since my mind was on other things – other things being her smile. Yes, she smiled at me. It lasted seconds but it felt like hours to me. Another girl which I assumed was her sister called her and that was it. I felt myself being pushed inside the train. I was being shoved but managed to turn around just in time to see her catching up. I grinned, realizing we'll both be in Hogwarts, and who knew, maybe she too will be in Gryffindor. Yes, I was that certain I'm meant to be a Gryffindor, my parents being both Gryffindor.

It was also on that train ride that I met Sirius for the first time. My first impression was he was far from a simpleton. The dude stands out and he was bold enough to show he knows. And when he offered to show me a prank, I knew we'll be good friends.

I can go on and on with what happened that day but whenever my mind wanders, it always comes back to one scene, the one that made that day monumental. It was the first time I felt something stirring in my stomach. It took some arguments and denials before Padfoot got it out of me to admit that indeed, they were the infamous butterflies. And no, of course it wasn't because of Padfoot. That's just gross! It's all because of her. It's always because of her – that girl with the beautiful red hair. When I heard McGonagall call her, I grinned finally knowing her name. _Lily Evans_ – the name of the one girl that made me think, _'One day, I'm gonna marry her.'_


	2. Something About Her by Sirius Black

_**Disclaimer: **_HP isn't mine. We're all amazed by JK Rowling and the producers.

* * *

**IN THE EYES OF A SEEKER**

_By Dandy352_

* * *

**2.**

**'_Something About Her' by Sirius Black_**

**_.._**

I've always been a witness of him staring at her. At first, I and the rest of the marauders believed it was just infatuation on Prongs' part, something that's normal for every hormonal teen-age bloke. What can I say? He's one healthy wizard and has the pride of a marauder. So every time Evans passes by and Prongs' neck automatically follow her with his eyes bright and popping out and his mouth gasping, we all thought it was normal, the typical 'she's pretty-I like her' kind of thing.

Besides, Evans never really cared unless Prongs' was hexing a Slytherin, specifically a certain greasy git named Snivellus. It was pathetic really. She must have had really bad eyes to believe anything the git says. To think that she doesn't even wear glasses. Can't she see he belongs with the Death Eaters?

I never really understood what Prongs saw in her. Sure she's slightly pretty and one bloody brilliant bloke especially in Potions, but it's no wonder because she practically lives in the library. Yes, that alone speaks about her being abnormal. She spends 24/7 in the library reading a bloody book that's not about Quidditch! She actually studies. Plus, there were other birds far prettier than her and who have greater curves. Take Sterella Marris for example. And there's Celestine Franks and Alexandra Lorren who's a very good kisser – trust me I would know. I just spent free period snogging her in the broom closet.

Moony get along with Evans but that's just because he's Moony. He's kind to everyone. Even Wormtail never saw it coming. Whenever we talk about Evans, it always went something like...

_"Either Evans enjoys playing hard to get, or she really just doesn't like you Prongs." _

_"Isn't it she loathes her with every fiber of her being?" Wormtail will add in a curious tone. _

_Prongs wouldn't know whether to pity him for being clueless or hex him for being insensitive. But Wormtail being his friend, he'll choose the first._

_"Yeah, and that too!"_

_"No one asked for your opinion Padfoot!"_

_"What can I do? I'm a generous bloke."_

...and then Wormtail and I will laugh, Moony will shook his head on us and mumble something about idiots spending their time in senseless things and Prongs will keep glaring at us.

Months and Prongs' lovesick case only seemed to worsen. "Us" being marauders, we exist to give Hogwarts the biggest bombs of pranks it could ever experience. Seriously, Hogwarts will drown in boredom and dullness without us. We always do crazy. It's common marauder knowledge. It's the vein of our existence. But Prongs being Prongs, he will always convince us to do something even crazier in every class we have with Evans. The bloke just wouldn't stop. He'll keep trying to impress her, ask her out, get rejected, and then he'll only try harder. It's a never ending cycle.

It took one unforgettable insult from Evans for us to finally realize that perhaps, Prongs was facing the real deal.

We were cornering Snivellus. Prongs was in the lead when Evans came in. She looked fierce. She was so mad with Prongs, as always. But there was something in her words that made Prongs freeze, leave without a word and end up sulking in the Forbidden Forest till midnight.

"Come on Lily, go out with me! You know you want to." Prongs asked for the gazillionth time. He had the same confident (arrogant according to Evans) aura.

Evans kept her glare and yelled at him at the top of her lungs. "If I have a choice, I'd rather choose the giant squid over you!"

That's when Moony and I decided it's time to take action. We found Prongs sat by the Whomping Willow. We watched him stand up and throw rocks for about five minutes before we cornered him. He had a crestfallen look in his face. That time, I still had myself convinced that perhaps it wasn't Evans. Perhaps it was something else that was eating our mate.

We sat in circle. I threw the first question.

"What got your wand in a twist Prongs?" Moony frowned at me. He already believed it had something to do with Evans.

When he wouldn't answer, it was Moony's turn to try.

"Prongs, is she beautiful?" he asked. I scowled in disbelief, and was taken back when our mate finally answered.

"Beyond words." He said dreamily.

"Is she female?" I tried this time.

"Of course she is! Why would you even ask that Padfoot? Are you blind?"

"Is she nice?" Moony tried again, totally ignoring me.

"She hexed me when I hexed Snivelly. She's definitely nice."

We were conversing, but Prongs had this look that shows his mind was far away.

"Do you love her?"

SMACK!

"Moony, what was that for?"

"Love is a such strong word Padfoot! He's known her for what? Months?"

"Fine!" I grimaced. "Prongs, do you like her?"

"I think I do." He said, a tint of smile and hopeless longing showed on his face.

I gulped, still thinking it's not possible. There were so many witches in the world and Prongs' hasn't even gotten the chance to check them out. I was trying hard not to believe, but there was something in his dreamy look that encouraged me to ask one last confirmation. Eying him seriously, I choked the words.

"Prongs, have you fallen for her?"

Even Moony leaned forward to listen and not miss a thing. There was a short pause, and Prongs gave out a deep sigh.

"I think I might have."

I exchanged looks with Moony. He didn't look stunned. In fact he looked proud. He was beaming. How could I have missed that?

"Who is she?" I asked, even though I already had an idea who he was referring to.

"Lily Evans." He said smiling.

I never really understood what Prongs saw in Evans. But apparently whatever it was, it was enough for Prongs to get up cheery the next day and act as if he was never rejected. Apparently the conversation we had the night before awoken a new determination in him.

Like always, Prongs asked her out. Evans, still sticking to her words, ended up repeating yesterdays' insult.

"If I have a choice, I'd rather choose the giant squid over you! Now buzz off Potter!"

It was predictable really. Evans looked pissed, her wands out ready to hex the life out of Prongs. By this time, it was expected for her to storm off. What we didn't know was that Prongs prepared for that moment.

And while Evans glared at him like he was the most despicable wizard in the planet, Prongs had the dreamy look on his face, similar to last night. It was only then that I realize, he always have that dazed look when Evans was around or when we're talking about Evans. None of us, not even Dumbledore I bet, would have expected what came out of our mate's grinning mouth. Somehow, I have reasons to believe even James didn't see it coming.

"_Really?"_ He began, questioning with disbelief yet there was something in his tone that said he doesn't buy her words. _"Such a pity then, because if I have a choice, I'll always choose you Lily."_

And as many mouths gape at the scene, it was Evans turn to look stunned. Sure she still hexed him and stormed off. Sure Prongs' turned green and stayed green for two days, but he didn't seem to mind though. The fact that he managed to get a different reaction from Evans seemed enough for him.

Don't get me wrong. I still don't know what it is Prongs see in Evans. Yes, "see" being present tense because let's face it. He's never really gotten over her. But whatever it was he saw in her, it was enough for him to spend seven years chasing her. It was enough for him to turn down every bird, no matter how hot that came his way, not even when they tried to throw themselves at him. It was enough for him to hex every bloke and professors who made her cry. It was enough for him to receive all her insults and hexes but still stay by her side offering her a shoulder to cry one. It was enough for him to get detentions for pranks he only did to cheer her up. It was enough for him to spend sleepless nights flying over her window to bring food and send all sorts of bribes when she refused to come out of her room. It was enough for him to dedicate every Quidditch game won to her even when she never shows. It was enough for him to play mystery guy and pretend to be someone else just so she'll accept his gifts on her birthdays. It was enough for him to take one glance of her and spend the next one hundred hours grinning like he was the luckiest bloke in the world. I never really understood why, but for James, Lily Evans was enough.

* * *

_**Review if it made you smile. : )**_

_Theme: 'Because one look at you was enough for him to see the world stop in motion.'_


End file.
